Shameless in Chicago
by AliSixx
Summary: Faith Gallagher is the oldest child of Frank and Monica Gallagher and the twin of Fiona Gallagher. For the past three years Faith has been working as a paramedic at firehouse 51 while secretly dating her Lieutenant Matt Casey. What happens when Faith gets into an accident on the job? Will the couple finally come forward and reveal their relationship?


So I wanted gabby in this story for some drama so she's going to be on Truck 81 and this starts before season 1.

Faith sighed as she walked into the locker room and got ready for work wishing that it was already the weekend so she could just lay in bed with her boyfriend of almost two years now. Faith and Matt Casey had a strong and steady relationship though no one knew about them because Faith was a little insecure when it came to her family. Matt reassured Faith many times that he didn't care what her family was like that he also had his own family problems. Shaking her head Faith finished getting dressed for work then headed to the common room and sat down next to her best friend Leslie Shay. "So how was your date last night? Was she a keeper?" Faith asked smiling wanting to know about her best friend's date. "It was horrible. Faith all she could talk about was her ex. I'm just putting this out there but it's not too late to switch teams." Shay said causing Faith to laugh. "When that day happens you will be the first to know." Faith told Shay while laughing when suddenly a call came in causing everyone in the firehouse to run to the apparatus floor and get in their designated trucks.

**Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 structure fire 3343 Cecil street** (I have no idea if that is even a real address or not. I'm just coming up with names for the addresses.)

"So when am I finally going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Shay asked while driving the ambulance. "After I find the right time to introduce him to my family." "You've been with this man for almost two years now. What's stopping you from introducing him to your family?" " I guess I'm scared that once he sees what my family is like he wouldn't want to be with me anymore." "Well you need to go on and let him meet your family so I can meet him. If he's going to be with you he has to get mine and Kelly's ok of approval." "You guys will like him trust me." Faith replied before getting out of the ambulance that was now stopped and looked around at an all too familiar neighborhood. "Lieutenant, " Faith called out to her boyfriend before continuing. "I know this place and squatters are known to frequently stay here. It's also a place that my dad likes to go to whenever he's on one of his benders." Faith said kind of worried towards the end. While Frank Gallagher may not have been father of the year, he was still Faith's dad and she was worried for him. "Don't worry squad is going to do a search." Casey said placing a hand on Faith's arm reassuringly. "Hey Severide, Gallagher said this place is known for squatters also her dad could be in there." Casey called out to his best friend who was gearing up to go inside. "Don't worry if your dad's in there we'll find him." Severide told Faith before him and the rest of the squad entered the old house to conduct their search. Five minutes go by but to Faith, it feels a lot longer when suddenly Severide walks out of the house with a drunk and agitated Frank Gallagher. " Would you let go of me. You've ruined my high." Frank shouts at Severide as he is taken over to Faith and Shay to get checked out. "Well if it isn't the fruit of my loins who decided that she was too good for her family and abandoned them just like her raging psycho bitch of a mother." Frank sneered at Faith once he saw her causing her to stop what she was doing. " Let get a couple of things straight, first I'm nothing like Monica and second I left because I wanted to help people and still send Fiona money to help out. Now sit down and be quiet."Faith said as she tried to restrain him onto the stretcher. "I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine." Frank shouted before he hits Faith with the back of his hand causing her to walk away. While everyone was in shock that Faith had just been hit by her dad, Casey was livid and had to be restrained by Cruz, Severide, and Otis. "You ok kid?" Herrmann asked while walking up to Faith. "I'm fine, " "You know Casey is pretty livid. It's taking Cruz, Severide, and Otis to restrain him." When Faith hears this she decided to walk over to Matt and calm him down. "Lieutenant he's not worth it. I'm fine I promise." Faith said calming him down in the process. "Gallagher are you ok?" Chief Boden asked looking at the young paramedic. "I'm fine Chief, " "Dawson I want you to ride with Shay, Gallagher is going to ride back with truck 81," Boden said before everyone got into their appointed vehicles with the exception of Faith and Gabbie who switched spots at the chief's request.

Back at the firehouse Faith quickly exits truck 81 and walks to the bunk room without saying a word so she can lay down and forget what happened. "Guys give her some time to herself." Casey said motioning to Faith then heads to his office to write up his report.


End file.
